The present invention relates generally to a device for lockably securing an appurtenance to a decoratable wall.
There exists a great number of decoratable wall or space dividers useful for partitioning office complexes, commercial or residential rooms and the like. Often it is desirable to provide devices by which one may attach appurtenances such as shelves to such decoratable walls. In order to eliminate damage and injuries which may result from the accidental disengagement of such appurtenances from the wall, many safety regulations such as those promulgated by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration require that such attachment devices be capable of lockably securing the appurtenance to the wall. As a result of the structure of such walls, these devices have been relatively costly and complex, requiring the integration of a plurality of separate pieces in construction, installation, and operation.
I have invented novel decoratable walls, disclosed in my co-pending applications filed contemporaneously herewith, Ser. Nos. 728,383 and 728,433 which incorporate certain novel features noted in the description of the present invention that make possible the present invention and with which the present invention may be utilized. One such feature is that of a resilient edge of a decoratable panel within the wall which maintains the locking means removably engaged with a slot in a spline within the wall.